A Tsuna Dose
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Tsuna and his Guardians are spending time together as friends... until Reborn comes to crash the party, or rather make it. Now Tsuna has to deal with his Guardian's quirks and tries at charming him. How will he survive? Guardian27. Ultimate 8027
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, against my politic, I'm posting this even though it's still incomplete. (If you're reading Meeting You, it's almost done, don't worry!). It's my try at All27 or rather Guardians27. If I have inspiration and the motivation I might write a sequel with Mafia Bosses. **

**This wasn't meant to be a multi-chap fic but at 17 pages I realized I needed to cut it XD. So since I have some material alfeady written up, the wait shouldn't be too long. I hope.**

**Oh, enjoy~!**

* * *

_CRASH!_

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up from his game. '_What was that?' _He thought getting up.'_It sounded near…maybe they broke something _again.'

He stood outside his room, trying to remember in which direction the living room was (as that was probably where the disaster had happened. Reborn had invited (forced) Tsuna to spend a couple of days on a mansion-like house, near some farms. He was to spend quality time with all of his guardians to 'strengthen bonds' or something like that. Tsuna actually didn't mind spending time with his crazy yet lovable guardians but, the whole situation smelled fishy to him.

Finally oriented, the young Vongola heir entered the room— where he had last seen his guardians— and stopped when he saw orange smoke. Groaning tiredly he went to open every door and window as he called his guardians' names. There was no answer but Tsuna felt their presence as well as their breathing.

When the smoke cleared he was surprised to see all his guardians passed out in different places and positions. As he rushed to the one closer to him, who was Gokudera, a tile on the floor lifted itself and from it, Reborn appeared.

"Reborn! Do you have any idea as of what happened?" Tsuna was relieved of seeing him for once. Although his relief disappeared when he saw his tutor's evil smirk. "R-Reborn?"

"Hmm, I _do _know what happened, wanna know?" Tsuna just gulped nervous "I'll tell you, they were all sprinkled with a Tsuna-pheromone that came from a little bomb…"

"A bomb?! Wait, _Tsuna-pheromone_? What the hell's that!"

"Who knows? This was just an experiment to try it out." Reborn snickered evilly, then proceeded to kick his no-good student when he started complaining.

"Itte! What was that for?"

"Stop weeping like a girl and help your guardians to a bed or coach; whichever will do, just remove them from the floor."

"Alright…" Tsuna dragged the bomber to the closest coach and then picked the baby Lambo and placed him on the same coach. Chrome and Hibari had thankfully landed on two other coaches but Ryohei was sprawled, top half on a seat and lower half on the floor—and snoring loudly. Tsuna dragged him with Hibari as he thought that putting him in a chair would be dangerous.

When Tsuna had Yamamoto's body leaning on him he noticed that there was no more free space —Chrome was spread on the whole coach, sleeping and the others were full— so he decided to take Yamamoto to a room.

* * *

Tsuna was panting and sweating when he finally let Yamamoto go— his body flopping onto the bed below him. Dead tired, he too, collapsed on the bed. He stayed face-down until his breath ran out; then he turned over and sighed. When he heard the baseball fanatic mumbling, he sat up and moved closer so he could see his face.

The black-haired teen groaned while rubbing his eyes and then he gave a long and lazy yawn. He smiled as he stretched with closed eyes and giving a satisfaction groan he opened his eyes, meeting Tsuna's gaze. And blinked. He blinked again. Then he unexplainably turned beet red. Tsuna titled his head wondering if Yamamoto was alright. The red teen remembered he had left his mouth open and hastily closed it. He smiled awkwardly at Tsuna, who finally asked:

"Um, Yamamoto are you feeling alright?"

"A-ah? ... eh, um…yeah." He mumbled coherently not looking at the teen. "H-hey Tsuna you. Look good. Today…" His cheeks turned a darker shade of red, and he decided the best course of action at the moment would be to fall back, so he could stare at the ceiling and not at the cute brunet.

'_Shit, what was that? I sounded stupid…'_

"Yamamoto?"

"Ah, ah Tsuna! Could you get out so I can…uh, change?" He smiled weakly at the ceiling, now that he wasn't looking at Tsuna he was turning back to his normal color. Tsuna got up and started for the door but stopped at the frame.

"Uh, Yamamoto? ...Thanks and umm, you look good today too." He said not really sure how should he answer to Yamamoto's compliment. Yamamoto —who had already sat up— choked and went a deep shade of red once again.

'_Why am I feeling _so_ strange for?'_

Yamamoto threw his shirt over his head and then paused. He wasn't wearing nightclothes, yet he was in bed…and it was late evening too…

'_Oh well, I'll change anyways.' _The ever happy-go-lucky boy thought as he finished changing and went to the kitchen as he was hungry.

* * *

Tsuna was walking back to the room where everyone else was, wanting to see if someone else had woken up. He was startled, though, by shouts coming from that same direction. Wanting to face-palm badly, Tsuna quickened his pace to see just what was going on:

Chrome was just blinking owlishly at everything; Gokudera —who had some sort of slimy substance on his trousers— was yelling at the brat he held by the hair, and Lambo was crying. Ryohei had Hibari by the shirt and was in some sort of glaring contest with him, although he was grinning and the prefect just looked plain out pissed.

"G-guys…" Tsuna started tiredly, but as soon as those words left his lips all head turned his way. And red exploded everywhere. "Guys!?" Ryohei and Gokudera were red from head to toes and Chrome's ears burned crimson. Hibari had his eyes wide —no longer looking pissed— with a softer blush than anyone else. Just Lambo seemed unaffected.

"I'M SORRY JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera suddenly yelled as he ran past him in a hurry. Tsuna turned around startled, to see the back of the bomber; soon after he was joined by Ryohei who stuttered: "EX-EXTREME TRAINING! S-SEE YOU LATER SA-SAWADA!"

"What's wrong with those two?" Tsuna wondered out-loud as he turned around again. Hibari had disappeared and only Chrome and Lambo were left in the room. Lambo was very busy picking his nose to give anything else half his attention and Chrome had her head lowered, looking at the floor, blush still on her face.

"Boss?" She mumbled shyly, twirling her staff in her hands.

"Y-yes?"

"M-Mukuro-sama wishes to speak to you…" As she said that, mist began enveloping her thin frame. An eerie laughter seemed to resound across the whole room as Mukuro appeared. He gave a satisfied sigh with closed eyes as he started:

"I wish to know why Nagi has been so-" A perplex look took on Mukuro as he opened his eyes. The teen cleared his throat as a steady blush appeared on his cheeks and he avoided Tsuna's gaze. "I-I forgot my manners, good afternoon Tsunayoshi." He bowed his head slightly and Tsuna was inclined to bow like-wise. Seeing this, Mukuro's lips curved into a smirk as his blush disappeared, and he strode close, cupping the smaller teen's cheek with his gloved hand.

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna stuttered as he blushed but the heterochromatic- eyed teen ignored him in favor of staring at his face. He brushed a bang of hair away from the brunet's forehead.

"You look so… delectable." Tsuna couldn't help but blush harder as Mukuro's voice whispered in his face. He chuckled at the reaction and proceeded to blow on his face softly.

"Tsunayoshi, pray tell, how can you look so splendid?" Mukuro mumbled with a wide smirk. As he said that he slowly separated himself from the other and stepped back, not before brushing a hand across Tsuna's cheek. He started approaching the brunet once again slowly and enjoying the other's nervousness at his presence. "It'd be a well spent day if I just looked at you all day long."

"W-what…?" Tsuna mumbled weakly, face burning crimson and Mukuro chuckled. As mist started exuding from Mukuro said teen heaved a sigh of disappointment:

"It's regrettable but we must part, my dear Tsunayoshi." His laughter ringed again as mist obscured the figure. Tsuna looked like he had his face on fire. '_What the hell was that about?' _Tsuna felt as if he had been hit on. And by Mukuro no less! '_And all of my Guardians are acting weird…well Lambo isn't but that's of no help either way!'_

* * *

A squeal —which sounded oddly cute— made Tsuna's train of thought stop. Chrome had come back and had jumped back when she realized how close she was to him and had a deep blush on her face. Tsuna could only blink as said girl bowed and scurried away, accidentally knocking a vase on her way out. The falling object hit the cow-boy who started to cry loud and obnoxiously.

"Must…_sniff_…endure…must…I can't!" That said, he cried harder as he pulled out his bazooka. Aiming it at himself, he fired. Tsuna sweat dropped as a cloud of pink smoke appeared on the spot, covering Lambo. A tall, lanky figure appeared as the smoke cleared.

"Yare, yare, what a pain…" Ten-Year-Older Lambo said in a drowsy voice. He inhaled deeply and let out a big sigh; ignoring the boy in front of him, he turned away to investigate the room.

"Uh…Lambo?" Tsuna asked the now-teen Lambo "What're you doing?"

"Hmm? Well I'm bored so I want to find something to do as I wait for the five minutes to pass…" He said, turning around. "Hey, Vongola-" He stopped, eyes wide as they stared at Tsuna. Then he blushed from head to toes and tumbled backwards. As his head hit the floor, he fell unconscious.

"Lambo!"

"Che, that was boring.." Tsuna looked down to see his tutor hitting the cow-man on the head.

"Reborn! What's going on?" He asked once again.

"I believe I told you already." Reborn said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Figure the rest on your own."

"B-but-!" Tsuna started and was cut short by a handgun cocked at his direction. "Hiiie! Don't shoot."

"You better find your Storm and Sun guardians…I don't know yet how much the bomb could have affected those over-affective idiots."

"R-right…" Tsuna thought he was right. Although he wasn't exactly certain as to what could possibly be happening, his Hyper Intuition told him to do as Reborn wanted…

Though that might as well be his own, buried, survival instincts…

'_Idiot' _Reborn thought amusedly as he read his student's thoughts. Tsuna threw a nervous glance at him before hurrying outside the room, mind set in finding his guardians, still not sure what was going on.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter or prologue or meh, whatever. Sorry I didn't include much of Lambo, but I find it a little weird, since he's five at the present time. About the rest of the guardians, everybody will have their shot —and there will be another 6927 moment XD— Sorry if it seems a bit choppy at the end. If you see any errors feel free to comment.**

**And don't forget that the final pair will be 8027! Let's see how Tsuna's charm has affected everyone on the next chapters~**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed, followed and fav'ed this!**

**You got lucky guys, don't expect chapters so soon! (I'm gonna do my best tho)**

**Btw, Happy Valentines~ to those in my timezone. And everybody else as well.**

* * *

"_You better find your Storm and Sun guardians…I don't know yet how much the bomb could have affected those over-affective idiots."_

"_R-right…" Tsuna thought he was right. Although he wasn't exactly certain as to what could possibly be happening, his Hyper Intuition told him to do as Reborn wanted…_

_Though that might as well be his own, buried, survival instincts…_

'_Idiot' Reborn thought amusedly as he read his student's thoughts. Tsuna threw a nervous glance at him before hurrying outside the room, mind set in finding his guardians, still not sure what was going on. _

* * *

Not long after, Tsuna wandered into another room (that had been claimed as the training room) and found his Sun Guardian, anxiously pacing in front of the boxing ring (How and why was a boxing ring even here, Tsuna couldn't even began to speculate).

"O-oni-san?" Tsuna started, trying to get the other's attention and the boxer started.

Ryohei stared at Tsuna. Tsuna stared back at Ryohei. There was an awkward silence after. Tsuna opened his mouth to break up the unnerving silence calling him again, when the other changed his gaze to the floor before pursing his lips.

"Hey Sawada, why do you call me oni-san?" The white haired teen asked out of the blue.

"Eh?" Tsuna smiled nervously. There was absolutely no way he'd tell this obsessive, sister-complex and over-protective brother that he liked his sister. Absolutely no way.

"Sawada?" Ryohei asked in an unnatural calm voice as he raised an eyebrow. Tsuna gulped as he pictured Kyoko smiling at him. Surprisingly, Tsuna didn't get flustered. He blinked twice before whispering: "I…I don't know anymore."

He was surprised to feel it was truth. He didn't like Kyoko _that _way anymore; and so, there was no longer reason to call him that.

"'Zat so?" Ryohei said grinning and blushing slightly as an idea occurred in his mind. "How about calling me senpai instead?"

"Eh?" Tsuna said again. Ryohei now looked positively flushed.

"A-and well I could call you T-T-Tsu-Tsuna!" He stammered, failing to get his mouth under control.

Tsuna thought about it_. Sasagawa-senpai?...But now we're closer so it would be better…_

"You mean Ryohei-senpai?" He stated cutely and the boxer blushed furiously.

"I-if y-you wi-wish to." Ryohei managed to say. "T-Tsuna."

"I think I like it better when you call me Tsuna." The brunet said with a beaming smile.

Right then and there the mighty boxer, Sasagawa Ryohei, fainted.

Tsuna stared for a few seconds in slight shock before shaking his head tiredly with a sigh. He passed Ryohei's arm across his shoulders and did his best to drag him to the boxing ring (since the floor there was rather comfy in his opinion).

* * *

Tsuna was leaving the training room when he heard something. Curious, the brunet turned his head from side to side trying to guess where the sound came from. However he didn't need to search after all.

"M-M-Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed startled as a heavy body crashed against his, making him stumble. He blushed as he felt the older teen snuggling against him, midnight hair tickling his chin. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Tsunayoshi." The other purred in his neck; his breath making Tsuna shiver.

"T-thanks, I guess." The brunet said tiredly as he tried to push him away. "I'm happy to see you actually." He smiled softly, turning his face towards him and when they came face-to-face he saw Mukuro smiling too.

It was a smile with the innocence and happiness of a child in Christmas. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something when Mukuro gave a start and his smile turned into a full-fledged smirk. Briefly, the brunet saw his face holding something akin to unease when-

Mukuro's head was forced closer to Tsuna, hitting him on the nose, not hard enough to break it, but enough to make tears gather at the corner of his eyes.

"Kufufu…I see that someone's jealous." Mukuro said as he rubbed the back of his head, which had received a hit from a tonfa. He glanced at Tsuna's teary face and he muttered something that sounded like an apology. Then, he turned around.

Tsuna could feel a murderous aura right in front of him. Even though the illusionist's head blocked his view there was no doubt of who it belonged to:

"Get away from him, you pineapple bastard." Hibari Kyoya growled annoyed. Mukuro looked at him impassively before wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck in a possessive way. The immediate reaction was a blush, a growl and a satisfied smirk.

"What if I don't want to?" He teased.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated as he started to walk closer. Mukuro's face was marred with a frown at this.

"That's an amazing show of stupidity on your part. Do you want Tsunayoshi to get hurt?" He sneered at him before letting go off the brunet and facing the prefect fully, as if protecting or hiding Tsuna from him.

Tsuna saw as a flicker of guilt pass through steel orbs as Hibari glanced at him. He was somewhat surprised at that.

Not that he thought Hibari was an emotionless, blood-thirsty prefect …all the time at least, but rather he was surprised at seeing how the prefect allowed a glimpse of emotion to show.

"Get away. Now." Hibari demanded as he looked back to the illusionist. The other sighed theatrically as he raised his shoulders and shook his head as if disappointed.

"I do hope my rival hasn't turned into a complete brute." He said as he started walking in a circle. Away from the brunet and far enough from the raven.

The tonfa clashed with Mukuro's trident not long after, as the two eternal rivals glared death at each other. But, the message that passed between them wasn't the usual '_I'll-kill-you' _ but rather '_Tsunayoshi is mine'._

Tsuna —who could only sense their bloodlust, but not their message — anxiously moved from one side to the next, trying to break them off.

At one point, the brunet managed to step in between them, very much aware he was going to be hit by accident. The two charging teens skidded, trying to stop before they hit Tsuna, but as Mukuro tried to regain lost footage, the Skylark took his chance by side-stepping the omnivore and the tonfa descended upon the illusionist. And, hit on his pressure point, the purple haired teen collapsed to the floor motionless.

Hibari huffed at the unconscious pineapple and walked closer to the brunet. Tsuna flinched slightly but didn't avoid him. The prefect kept on walking and stopped just before crashing right into Tsuna.

Their mouths were level and Tsuna could feel the other's breaths on his lips. Their bodies were almost touching as well, making goose bumps appear on the brunet's arms. Tsuna closed his eyes embarrassed but Hibari didn't kiss him. He tilted his head upwards and kissed his nose.

"Sorry." Hibari mumbled, practically to the air.

Tsuna opened his eyes surprised as he saw the retreating back of Hibari.

Well that was…

Unexpected.

A red-faced Tsuna whirled around upon remembering Mukuro but, to his surprise, his Mist Guardian was nowhere on sight. Before he could question himself on that he was once again, met with a surprise.

"Who would have thought that you could bring these two murderers-to-be to express something other than distaste and annoyance?" Reborn said amusingly and nonchalantly as if he hadn't just popped out of the ceiling this time. Tsuna spun to face his tutor. "You're a surprising lot."

"Don't say it as if you're enjoying yourself!"

"Oh? Isn't it you who's enjoying himself? You receive constant attention from six handsome men and a cute girl. Your face doesn't exactly say you're unhappy right?" Tsuna's pink cheeks went red. "I'd say you actually like this."

"Reborn!"

"Gotta go. Take care of them Dame-Tsuna…they might feel lonely soon."

"Wha-?" Tsuna managed to say before he was kicked. As he flew in the air, he broke a window and soon, he was outside. As soon as he recovered from the shock he pouted, crossing his arms. _Nobody has let me finish when I spea-!_

A green boomerang struck his head before swinging back in.

"Shut up." Reborn's voice came from the inside, ringing with amusement.

* * *

**Well…this was once more much shorter than my usual ones. And once again, not much happened, I need to get better... Also Mukuro's and Hibari's scenes are slippery! I just can't seem to makke them spend more time with Tsuna...OTL. I hope the length's alright with you guys? I'd appreciate feedback, let me know what you thought about this!**

**Btw, the fighting scene, I tried to make it as short as possible since it's not relevant to the plot XD those two fight way too often. Hope it's alright with you guys. (The alternative was:**

BATTLE IN PROGRESS

BATTLE HAS ENDED

LOADING NEXT SCENE…

**LOL).**

**Up Next! (With Tsuna) :**

**Gokudera and Chrome~**

**Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Friday people! I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm trying to update every week on Fridays! (Though this is barely the third chap so I doubt you have . ).**

**Thanks again for the follows (the highest numbers are from this fic!) and the favorites (second highest!) **_**and **_**the review! (Sorry again for messing up the chapters).**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

…

**Previously.**

"_Wha-?" Tsuna managed to say before he was kicked. As he flew in the air, he broke a window and soon, he was outside. As soon as he recovered from the shock he pouted, crossing his arms. Nobody has let me finish when I spea-!_

_A green boomerang struck his head before swinging back in._

"_Shut up." Reborn's voice came from the inside, ringing with amusement._

* * *

_Reborn!_

Gokudera looked up from his hands. Had he just heard his boss' voice? He frowned with concern.

He had definitely gone mad.

Besides just discovering him having wrong —very wrong and inadequate— feelings towards his boss, now he heard his voice? That was-

_Hiieee! Help me!_

Wait…

"_HIIIEEEE!"_

'…It was definitely Jyuudaime' Was Gokudera's last thought before an UFO crashed against him.

Or that was what he thought as he was suddenly flung backwards with the impact of something solid and…soft?

"Go-Gokudera?" Said teen paled. Then he looked down and saw that half of the brunet's body was on top of his own. He blushed almost at the same time Tsuna did. They scrambled to their feet in embarrassment.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked, remembering the look of surprise on the bomber as he crashed against him.

"A-ah! J-Jyuudaime I-I'm perfectly fine!" Gokudera said loudly as his right eyebrow twitched in nervousness. This made Tsuna frown.

"Gokudera-kun? Please tell me what's wrong." He said in a calm tone. The silver-head looked at him surprised and then blushed at meeting warm, brown eyes.

"It's nothing important." He whispered, closing his eyes remorsefully. Tsuna stepped closer and placed a hand on his arms.

"I don't think it's not important." He said looking at him with concern. Gokudera inhaled sharply before looking away. He felt his boss' concern and turned his head to look at him. The brunet was frowning. Gokudera's face relaxed and he placed a tender —and slightly trembling — hand on top of the brunet's hair.

"Thank you, Jyuudaime. But I'll be fine; it's really nothing you should worry about." Tsuna kept his frown on for a while longer before relenting with a sigh.

"If you say so, Gokudera-kun." The brunet said, surprising his friend by ruffling the other's hair. "You know you can tell me anything, ne?"

"A-ah, yes, Jyuudaime…" Gokudera stuttered out, blushing madly at seeing his boss's beaming smile up close. Why was his boss so…cute?

"I'm so sorry, Jyuudaime!" The silver-head blurted out, without thinking, utterly guilty. "You-you're really manly, the perfect macho man and the epitome of manliness!"

"…Thanks?" Tsuna asked more than said, not getting why was Gokudera saying stuff like that out of a sudden. And then he hastily tacked on: "B-but, even I have to admit I'm not that manly…" With a cute blush, as he half hid his face with his shoulder, it effectively corroborated his own words.

'_Jyuudaime is seriously cute.'_

But this time, instead of blushing madly and spluttering out nonsense like last time, a dark look took on Gokudera, though

before Tsuna could notice…

_Kyaa!_

"Chrome-chan?" Tsuna raised his head at hearing someone shriek. He apologized to Gokudera and rushed to the source of the scream.

* * *

Just as the brunet disappeared a raven-head appeared from somewhere behind Gokudera.

"Ara? Gokudera?" Yamamoto said blinking. He was expecting Tsuna…

"Baseball idiot? What're you doing here?" Gokudera said puzzled, his whole demeanor lacking the usual rudeness whenever he talked to Yamamoto. Said teen noticed and frowned.

"Gokudera? Are you alright?" The bomber frowned at him before rubbing his face tiredly.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked instead.

"I'm just worried…you seem troubled." The rain guardian pointed out, making the other flush in indignation.

"What the hell do you know?" The bomber rephrased his previous statement.

"I've had my share of problems." Yamamoto gave a strained smile. He didn't say it but he had also recognized the expression of pain on the other. There was no way he was leaving this alone. "So, what's up?" He repeated.

"As if you knew…suddenly holding wrong feelings towards a friend." Was the hushed reply of the bomber, as he set his downcast glance to his feet. The raven blinked surprised. He hadn't expected the other to be so sincere.

"Do you like someone?" He asked innocently. Gokudera raised his head surprised and blushed.

"O-of course not!" The storm guardian hastily denied, his face feeling as if it was on fire.

"Ahaha, your face's red, Goku-chan!"

"S-shut up baseball freak! And don't call me that!" Gokudera snapped at him but his still red face morphed into worry when he saw the suddenly forlorn face of his fellow guardian. "Oi…baseball idiot…"

"I know that feeling…I've had it now for some time now…" Yamamoto smiled sadly, almost talking to himself. In his mind's eye, he could picture a smiling brunet perfectly, with his big doe eyes… " I think I can relate to you for once, haha."

"Who do you like?" Gokudera asked with an arched eyebrow, before he caught himself. "No, forget I said anything."

"My most precious friend." Takeshi answered anyway, and he lifted his gaze to the clear blue sky.

* * *

"Chrome!" Tsuna was calling his female Mist Guardian. As he ran around, he fell. Down a slope. One he hadn't seen with all the grass. Fortunately it wasn't very deep and soon, his bum met the ground.

"B-Boss?" Came a worried voice, somewhere to his left. Well, he had found her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, thanks Chrome. How about you?" Tsuna asked back, noticing the dirt-stained clothes of the girl. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I just slipped." She said smiling softly. She gave a few steps closer with caution. The boy got up and looked around.

'_Was this even here before?' _Was what he thought, as he scanned around. He was pretty sure there wasn't such a slope in the garden. With a mental sigh, he could only blame it on his sadistic tutor. Maybe this was even for some sort of twisted training.

'_Ah, well, let's forget about that and better find a way of getting out of here…'_

Tsuna scratched his head in thought and then tried to climb up. As soon as he got hold of a cavity, it crumbled in his hand. The same happened with feet support. The earth was just too soft.

He turned to look at Chrome, who had sat down on the ground. "We could wait for help or, since it's not _that _high, I could push you up so you can call for help…"

" I prefer we wait…" She mumbled shyly. Tsuna was relieved in his mind, he didn't trust he could actually do what he had proposed. Then he noticed Chrome's left leg was extended.

"Chrome, did you hurt yourself?" He asked, approaching her. She looked at him with surprise, before looking at the ground and shaking her head. "Chrome…" Tsuna insisted.

"I just sprained my ankle, it's nothing bad."

"Here, let me see." Tsuna said as he crouched next to Chrome's injured leg, startling the girl. "Chrome?"

"B-Boss! It's alright! There's no need!" She exclaimed hurriedly, blushing slightly. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"It's just to evaluate the damage, about the only thing I know how to do." Tsuna reasoned with her. After the girl reluctantly let him, Tsuna eyed the injury critically. "Well, it's not that bad. The swelling is as worse as its getting, so we just have to apply a compress…"

"Thank you, Bossu." Chrome murmured, face avoiding his gaze.

"Ah, no its nothing! I just….uh…" The boy was quick to deny the gratitude, feeling too awkward to accept it.

"I can see why Mukuro-sama holds you in such great esteem." The illusionist added, smiling softly at him, before apparently noticing what she said and holding a hand up to her mouth.

"Hey…about Mukuro…" Tsuna started, remembering his puzzlement after the aforementioned teen's actions this day. He knew the best person to ask this was the closest to Mukuro, which was Chrome.

"Yes?"

"Umm…how is his …personality?" Chrome tilted her head, puzzled. "I-I mean that one second he's …mocking me" —'_rather flirting with me!' —"_ and the next he's…smiling, ah well, I mean as in an honest-to-god happy smile..." Tsuna finished in slightly wonder and then he chuckled. "He looked like a little kid."

"Boss…" Chrome smiled softly. Give it to this young man to discover Mukuro as how he really was under the charade. "What do you think?"

"That's part of the problem…they both seem pretty real to me…" Chrome nodded in silence with a smile. "Chrome…was it really that bad for Mukuro? For all of you?"

The illusionist looked at the ground. "I don't wish to uncover Mukuro-sama's secrets…the ones I know at least…"

"O-oh! S-sorry! I won't ask-!" Tsuna knew he was treading an extremely sensitive topic, so he was quick to feel guilty. The girl giggled at that, before shaking her head and continuing:

"But… he was a really small when it all happened. I believe it was all forced down somewhere inside him. All the innocence and…" She stopped with a sigh. Before she continued, Tsuna cut in.

"It's alright if you don't tell me. Thanks, Chrome. For trusting me." Tsuna said gently. "You really are perceptive with Mukuro aren't you?"

"E-eh?" Chrome blushed softly and she started twisting her hands. "You too Boss…you noticed Mukuro-sama acting different… You really are a great person."

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes." Chrome whispered with a smile. A dazed expression appeared on her face. "You're really… really amazing…" She muttered, in a drowsy voice before her eyes closed. "Boss, I'm cold…"

"Ah-uh, let me just…" At her words, the brunet tried and failed to find something to cover his guardian with. "Chrome I'm sorry, there's nothing to…" He didn't even have a jacket on this time. The illusionist pursued her lips softly.

"Then, come here."

"E-eh? Chrome?" Tsuna was slightly taken aback by the sudden commanding tone of the drowsy girl. Her single eye peeked open, pinning him with her gaze.

"I'm cold, Boss, come here to keep me warm." She said, in what appeared to be a matter-of-fact tone. Chrome once again shut her eye, hugging herself to keep warm.

And so, Tsuna ended up cradling the girl in his arms, his back resting on the dirt wall. His red face told whoever looked at them how he felt about this. Yes, the girl had been cold and there wasn't anything else…Chrome sighed softly in her sleep and Tsuna was once again distracted by the features of his female Mist Guardian.

Had she always been so pretty? Most likely, but Tsuna was just starting to notice because he was too close… He smiled to himself when he remembered her commanding tone, the girl certainly had attitude when she wanted to.

Tsuna sighed as sleepiness crawled to him, and the last thing he saw before his eyelids closed was a stray strand of purplish hair he thought he should brush away from her face…

* * *

But, the Vongola heir didn't have much time to sleep as he was woken up by a kind voice, —"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, wake up already!"— and the softest touch —a harsh kick to his gut.

"Guh!" The poor teen groaned, clutching his abused body, blearily opening his eyes. Beady black eyes met his own. "Gah!" He now screamed in surprise. "Reborn! What was that for?"

"I was just waking my useless student up." The baby replied cutely. Tsuna sat up from his leaning position —Reborn jumped down from his face, in favor of sitting on his knee— muttering something that sounded like "Why are you using that weird tone for?". The brunet eyed the hitman warily, his stomach still pulsing with pain, before noticing something was off.

"Huh? Where's Chrome?" He asked his tutor, as he looked around for signs of the sleeping girl. He was swiftly kicked as answer.

"Your awareness skills are laughable, I took her to the infirmary, don't worry."

"Oh, okay, good to know." Tsuna said, as he stopped looking for her and instead started to get up. "Mind giving me a hand getting out of here as well?"

"You're no damsel in distress." Reborn replied in what sounded like a rendition of Shamal. His beady eyes glinted ominously. "Do it with your dying will!"

To Be Continued.

* * *

**So…what do you think? I'm still thinking they don't interact much, so I'm always a little frustrated, if you have any idea on how to make it better I'd really appreciate it. And I still think nothing happens in the chapters so I'd like to know what you thought.**

**(Btw, sorry for the Hayato angsting part...)**

**Next chap features once again a clingy Mukuro, a possible solution and (hopefully) embarrassing moments with the guardians~**

**Next chapter should be out next Friday, but I just might feel like posting it earlier if you review~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So shit happened. _Then_ mid-term exams came. Life hasn't been nice. And since I don't think many people care, I figured I'm not gonna do that weekly-thing, I just can't. It doeosn¿t work with me either way XD.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Previously

"_Huh? Where's Chrome?" He asked his tutor, as he looked around for signs of the sleeping girl. He was swiftly kicked as answer._

"_Your awareness skills are laughable, I took her to the infirmary, don't worry."_

"_Oh, okay, good to know." Tsuna said, as he stopped looking for her and instead started to get up. "Mind giving me a hand getting out of here as well?"_

"_You're no damsel in distress." Reborn replied in what sounded like a rendition of Shamal. His beady eyes glinted ominously. "Do it with your dying will!"_

* * *

.

"Tsunayoshi, welcome!" Mukuro's voice greeted him as the door closed behind him and Tsuna found that he couldn't see a thing. Stumbling with the weight, his arms shot forward to hug the older male instinctively, to keep either of them from falling.

"M-Mukuro watch out! We're-"Any thoughts and worried about falling down disappeared as he felt arms snaking around his frame to press him harder against Mukuro. The bare hands leaving a jittery trace on the brunet's skin. "M-M-Mukuro w-what are you doing?!"

"Hmm? I'm hugging you back." Came the matter-of-factly response. A blushing Tsuna squeaked when the taller teen buried his head once again in the nape of his neck. "Tsunayoshi, out of curiosity, why is it that you're naked? Not that I mind though…"

"Hiiee, M-Mukuro! What d-do you mean!?" Tsuna yelped, very much aware that he currently was only clad in his boxers. He shivered slightly when he felt Mukuro's sneaky hands tracing patterns on his bare back. It felt so relaxing those slow, soothing circles that he had already lowered his guard when those hands decided to travel south.

"Ah! Stop that!" Tsuna gasped audibly when one hand brushed against his clothed bottom. Blushing red, the brunet tried to push the other male away when he felt the chuckles of the other as the hands ceased their misdeeds and firmly wrapped around Tsuna's waist.

"Forgive me Tsunayoshi, sometimes my hands just move on their own." Tsuna could practically _feel _the other's smirk as he spoke.

"What are you saying you pervert!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to get himself free. _'Why did Reborn have to shoot me with the DW bullet?!' _he thought with increasing embarrassment. "L-let go of me, Mukuro!"

"Don't want to." The other murmured in a kinder voice that made Tsuna pause. The brunet stopped struggling in favor of bending his neck back to stare at the illusionist's face. And once again, what he found was a gently smiling teen, with closed eyes. Sighing exasperatedly, the brunet gave up trying to flee and instead, he leaned his head on the other and closed his eyes. "Tsunayoshi…?"

"What now?" The brunet didn't move and Mukuro smiled.

"Nothing~"

"I think we should probably go somewhere else…if anyone opens that door from outside we'll be blocking it."

"Oho~? Are you saying we should move this to the bedroom?"

"_What? _N-no! I don't mean it t-that way!"

"Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun I didn't know you were so perverted."

"Huh!?" Tsuna scoffed loudly but before he could get a word otherwise a loud bellow interrupted them.

"OI! Mukuro, get away from Ts-Ts-una TO THE EXTREME!"

"Oni-Ryohei-senpai?" Tsuna craned his neck to try seeing the boxer. "You're awake! Are you alright now?"

But instead of answering him, Ryohei pulled the hugging pair apart as if he was the jealous older brother pulling his sister and his sister's boyfriend apart.

One glance at Mukuro, and Tsuna was oddly reminded of a clingy koala bear. "Mukuro…behave yourself." He muttered with a sigh even as he turned his attention on the boxer…who was currently throwing serious looks at the both of them. The indigo-haired teen made a face at the boxer.

"What do _you _want?"

"You were being overbearing to Tsuna!"

"Says who exactly?"

"I say so." Ryohei answered quickly.

'_Yeah because _my _opinion doesn't matter at all…' _Tsuna deadpanned in his mind as he kept to the sidelines.

"What does your opinion have anything-!"

"Guys, guys, don't fight, please!" Tsuna pleaded (once again today) and the other two turned to him.

"But, he shouldn't be saying things he has no idea of!" Mukuro argued (whined), pointing a finger at the whitehead.

"T-Tsuna, I just want to protect you!" Ryohei proclaimed, drawing silence for a moment from a stunned brunet.

"From who? Oh, don't answer that." He added quickly, sensing that it would only worsen things. " But seriously guys calm down-"

"Oh, by the way, T-Tsuna, were you going to ask me to spar with you?" Ryohei cut him asking out of the blue.

"Eh? What, no…" A confused Tsuna stammered, throwing glances at both his —crazy — guardians.

"But you're already in the uniform.!"

"This is not the uniform! It's my underwear!" Tsuna protested before he could stop himself.

"Ah, I see, it's your under…" Face a new tone of crimson, the boxer fell into a stoic silence. His nose started bleeding.

"Pervert." Mukuro's flat comment, ringing in the silence, made the bleached boy sputter out indignantly.

'_You're one to talk…' _ Tsuna thought, even as he tried not to agree with his mist guardian.

"W-well, I don't think you're one to talk, pineapple-head!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Hiee! Don't fight-!" Tsuna's complaint was cut short by a sudden sneeze. Realizing how cold he felt, the petite brunet shivered slightly, while rubbing his bare sides. He unconsciously stuck out his lip, not at all happy at being cold. "Guys, at least let me go put some clothes on…?"

Ryohei —for some reason Tsuna couldn't guess— had suddenly sprinted away, hands still covering his quickly bleeding nose. But he didn't have much time to think on his sun guardian because not a moment too late, his mist guardian had already latched himself on him…again.

"I must say that you're just too cute, dear Tsunayoshi." The older male whispered playfully, making the brunet blush and look away ("I'm _not _cute!") before apparently sighing in defeat.

"Mukuro…fine, if you're not letting go, then come with me to visit Chrome, alright?" Just getting a nod in reply —which tickled a lot— the sky guardian half-walked and half-dragged his guardian to the infirmary.

* * *

"I'm back, has Chrome woken up already?" Tsuna asked as he entered the room, already much more comfortable with some clothes donned on. He was surprised though, to see someone else in the room.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Jyuudaime…I heard Chrome had gotten injured so I came as the right-hand-man's duty requires to." Gokudera replied in his usual polite-form, sounding a little down. He offered a small smile in his boss' direction. "And you, Jyuudaime? What happened to your clothes?"

"He stripped for me." Mukuro's suddenly spoke, earning two startled glances. He smirked at the bomber's annoyance and the brunet's quiet 'Hieee' of embarrassment. "And when I hid his clothes he had to go get another set."

"Teme! Don't spout such lies about our boss!" An incensed Gokudera nearly shouted, his face slightly red from his restraint.

"Oya, but nothing I say will be worse than your delirious fantasies…" Mukuro continued to taunt the storm guardian, and when Tsuna saw how Gokudera seemed about to burst, he quickly interjected.

"H-hey, Gokudera-kun, a-are you f-feeling better now? Earlier your face looked so red…"

"A-ah, yeah, yes, thanks for worrying Jyuudaime." Came the flustered response and Tsuna had to smile at him. But when Gokudera saw his smile, his face showed surprise before darkening unexpectedly.

"Wha-Gokudera-kun? What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, but never mind about me, what happened to the woman?"

"Chrome-chan fell down a slope in the gardens, I think she sprained her ankle but other than that she's fine."

"Yeah, Chrome's fine, so you should leave already, duty's over pup." Mukuro said, dismissing the bomber with a wave of the hand…and was that possessiveness in his voice?

"You're no one to tell me what to do, you arrogant convict!"

"Guuuuuuys…" Tsuna drawled on, getting tired of trying to break up illogical fights. '_Not this again…'._

"Well, for being 'no one' I'm far closer to _our _boss than you!" _'What?' _Tsuna gaped at him. What exactly were they fighting over? And he was pretty sure he sensed possessiveness from him. Why? Tsuna still didn't have a clue.

"Cocky pineapple, say what you wish, but I know Jyuudaime far better than you!"

"Yeah, of course, you both are so close…" Mukuro said sarcastically and added, "You don't even call him by his name!"

"T-That's respect for-!"

"Just leave _my _Tsunayoshi alone!" Somewhere, in a small part of Tsuna's mind, he was dramatically crying. 'Both _of you, just leave me alone…I beg you…' _ The rest of him was noiselessly gaping at the older teen once again.

"No…Bossu is mine…" A quiet mutter echoed in the ensuing silence and the aforementioned teen blushed at those words. Chrome really had character.

"I can't take you guys anymore!" The brunet suddenly cried out, dashing out of the room before anyone could stop him. He ran down the hallways, until he found an empty bedroom, where he promptly entered and shut the door. The Vongola heir leaned his back on the closed door and slowly slumped down, with a big sigh.

"What are you doing?"

"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed , surprised at suddenly hearing a voice in the now occupied room. He looked around, until he found the source. "Reborn!...I'm hiding, I guess…"

"A true mafia boss should never hide from his own guardians like you are. I guess you need even more training." Reborn's squeaky voice had a resigned tone in it that exasperated Tsuna.

"Well, I'm not a mafia boss, and I'll be hiding from them until the effects of your bomb wear out."

Reborn smacked him in the face, "Dame-Tsuna, you can't always hide from your problems. Besides, it won't wear off until _you _do something about it. It's designed that way."

"Mou, then how do I get rid of the pheromone's effect?" Tsuna almost whined tiredly, saying it more to himself than to his tutor.

"Well, you could kiss them."

"Hmm, that sounds sim-Wait! KISS!?"

.

To be Continued

* * *

**Dun DUN!**

**So far, all I've seen is 6927, a lil 1827 and a lil'er 9627….Why won't they interact more! And where's Takeshi! D: The author wants to know!**

**Anyways, hope you have enjoyed. And since I'm still a noob, I'd appreciate any recommendations on how to make it funny (er?) and I don't know…interesting?**

**Though, it's ending soon, one or two chapters more I think.**

**Question. Which is your favorite pairing in KHR? Also, expecting anything to happen in this fic?**

**Review~**


End file.
